totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Naprawdę tutaj jest śnieg?
Totalna Porażka: Giro D'Italia - Odcinek 5 Chris: Witam po raz piąty w Totalnej Porażce: Giro D'Italia! Ostatnio, po raz pierwszy pojawiliśmy się nad morzem Włoskim, blisko granicy Francuskiej, a dokładnie w najbardziej niedocenianym Włoskim mieście.. Genui! Swoją wielkością dorównuje Palermo czy Bolonii, jednak my udaliśmy się na plaże! Na plaży na zawodników czekało dwu-częściowe zadanie. W pierwszym była możliwość uzyskania przewagi w drugim; wygrali Słoneczni Gladiatorzy, jednak Catherine wybrała najmniejszą łódź do.. Pirackiej wojny na statkach! Charles i Hildegarde pokazali prawdziwie pirackie charaktery, zdobywając łup na statku Wybuchowych Pizz, a chwile później rozbili również łajbe Gladiatorów, którzy po wylądowaniu w wodzie trafili na ceremonie! Debora długo nie musiała przekonywać Marie Joulie, żeby zagłosowała na Catherine, wmawiając jej, że tak robią wszyscy.. Jednak na ceremonii prawda okazała się inna, i to Marie Joulie wróciła do Francji! W grze pozostała już tylko 16 i JEDEN milion euro! Kto go wygra? Kto zostanie wystrzelony na naszym kochanym wybuchowym siedzieniu? Zapraszam.. na.. Bteh wepchała się do obiektywu. Bteh: Kogo to k*rwa obchodzi?! (Opening: Samolot wznosi się nad chmurami, przelatując nad słonecznymi Włochami. Nagle jednak następuje gwałtowna zmiana pogody i samolot zostaje uderzony przez piorun spadł z hukiem prosto na Rzymskie koloseum. Wszyscy rozbiegli się w panice w różne strony Włoch. Kamera pojawia się w Veronie, gdzie Victoria i Wide odgrywają bez emocji scenę z Romeo i Julii. Przed pocałunkiem nagle jednak przed nimi z pudła wyskakuje Isabelle, która bawi się w maga i wsadza Wide'owi różdżkę do oka. Kamera przenosi się do Wenecji, gdzie w jednej gondoli Daniel i Theresa mieli właśnie wpłynąć do kanału miłości, jednak ich gondola zostaje postrzelona kulą armatnią przez George'a i Michael'a, którzy zaczeli się śmiać i przybili sobie piątkę. Obraz kamery przeskakuje do Ancony, gdzie w porcie na głowę całującej się ze słupem Berny spada mewia kupa. Berna jednak się nie przejmuje i całuje słup jeszcze namiętniej. Kamera przenosi się w Alpy, gdzie na wysokości 4000 m.n.p.m Lukaninho oraz Charles ścigają się na wspinaczce, a kiedy Lukaninho oberwał od Chefa kostką lodu i spadł Charles zaczal się śmiać, jednak wrotce i on dostał. W Bolonii ze wspólnego talerzu spaghetti jedzą Brendon i Emma. Kiedy miało dojść do pocałunku przy ostatnim makaroniku rozdzieliła ich Charlotte, obsypując ich Parmeńskim serem. W L'Aquilli gruzem obrzucały się Catherine oraz Marie Joulie. W końcu spowodowały trzęsienie ziemi i uciekły. Po ulicach Neapolu dumnie kroczyli Debora i Moreno, okradając co drugi bank. Przeleciał nad nimi starą paralotnią Giacomo, który rozbił się na Sycylii, tuż przed samą Etną. Kamera przeskoczyła na Sardenie do Cagliari, gdzie Hildegarde stała wściekła i bezradna otoczona owcami. Na koniec kamera zbliża ponownie do Koloseum, a w tle widać zbliżające się dwie sylwetki postaci, a przed nimi Chris'a trzymającego walizkę z milionem. Chef wyrzuca walizkę w powietrze, która się otworzyła formując z pieniędzy napis "Total Drama Italy's Tour") Dzień 6 Zawodnicy mieli za sobą niemal tydzień podróży. Tym razem, morze znikneło za horyzontem autobusu, a przed nimi stopniowo rosły potężne alpy. Tutaj nie było już tak gorąco. Autobus, Pokój Zwycięzców 120px Drużyna Latających Spaghetti po raz pierwszy wylądowała w pokoju zwycięzców, jednak nie wszyscy okazywali wielkiej radości. Lukaninho szlochał nad swoją przebitą piłką, a Hildegarde szlochała nad nim. Lukaninho: Moja biedna piłka.. Autograf Messiego.. Piłkarzy Barcelony.. Ta piłka była prosto z finału wygranej przez nich Ligi Mistrzów! Hildegarde wtulała go mocno w cyce, udając że rozumie o czym mówi. Hildegarde: Hildegarde rozumieć twój ból. Hildegarde nie mieć teraz Franziska. Zaczeła go wtulać co raz mocniej, aż się zrobił cały fioletowy na twarz. Lukaninho: Ok.. Okej! Już wystarczy. Uwolnił się od niej. ' Hildegarde: Hildegarde musieć się wziąć w garść i kontynuować tajna misja! Przetarła sobie zasmarkany nosem slipkami Luki. Lukaninho: Chwila.. Jaka tajna misja? Hildegarde: Ale Hildegarde nie możeć powiedzieć Martin o tajna misja aresztować Chri.. Lukaninho zatkał jej usta. Lukaninho: Cicho, tutaj przecież wszędzie są kamery. Wiesz, w sumie mógłbym chętnie ci pomóc. McLean już raz mnie wykiwał.. Przypomniały mu się chwile z STP. Hildegarde: A Martin dać wtedy buzi Hildgarde? Luka się wzdrygnął. Lukaninho: Hehe.. No bez pośpiechu. Misja może jeszcze zaczekać.. Tymczasem na tylnych siedzeniach rozłożony był Moreno z pełną kolekcją swoich broni. Czytał właśnie miesięcznik "Ja i moje bronie." Moreno: Ta jest całkiem nie zła.. Porównął ją do swojej. Obok niego, za otwartym oknem wisiał trzymający się jedynie palcami okna Charles. Charles: Ale adrenalina, stary! Musisz spróbować! Moreno przytrzasnął okno, a Charles spadł po za autobus. Moreno: Ups.. Zrobił mine przejętego. ' Wstał z siedzienia, żeby podejść do siedzenia, w którym to środku ukrył nabyte wina z Genui. Jednak ich tam nie było. Moreno: Hmmm.. Spojrzał podejrzliwie po wszystkich. Moreno: To może być tylko jedna osoba.. Moreno wszedł do łazienki, gdzie Isabelle wraz z Carmen wylewały zawartość butelek do sedesu. Moreno: Co ty robisz?! Isabelle: Mój piesek Carmen uważa, że ten płyn jest zły. :( Carmen: Beee. ^^ Moreno: To jest koza Isabelle, koza! Nie pies! Isabelle: Nie prawda, bo to pies! Moreno przewrócił oczami. Moreno: No.. Oczywiście! To pies, zapomniałem. Zabrał ostatnią butelke i wyszedł. Do autobusu przez dach wchodził właśnie Charles. Charles: Stary... To było naprawdę CZADOWE! Musimy to powtórzyć! Obok jego głowy przeleciał strzał. Moreno: Innym razem.. Charles: Wow! :D Autobus, Środek 120px Nadszedł już ranek, a Charlotte oraz bliźniacy byli po nieprzespanej nocy, gdyż Charlotte bardzo chciała omówić dalszą strategie tej trójki. Toteż cała trójka była padnięta. George: Nie mam nawet siły dorysować pastą do butów wąsy emolowi.. Michael: Ani ja brachol.. Charlotte: Cicho! Czas przejść do następnego punktu, czyli moment, jak już dojdzie do rozłączenia! Obydwoje westchneli. W tym czasie wstała właśnie Victoria. ' Victoria wymusiła uśmiech i podeszła do ledwo żywej trójki. Victoria: Co u was? Wyglądacie na strasznie zmęczonych.. Charlotte: Nie twój interes! Victoria: To szkoda, bo miałam właśnie jeden... Charlotte złapała ją za ramię. Charlotte: Co masz na myśli? Może jeszcze myślisz że dam się nabrać na sojusz? Victoria: Skoro tak bardzo tego nie chcesz.. Charlotte: Nie poczekaj, tego nie powiedziałam! Nie wiem tylko, dlaczego miałabym ci ufać? Victoria: Bo obie jesteśmy w tej drużynie najsilniejsze, i tylko nasza współpraca może nas uratować. Tylko na nich spójrz.. Wskazała na bliźniaków, którzy zasneli jeden na drugim. Victoria: Takie silne zawodniczki powinny dojść do finału. Co ty na to? Wyciągneła do niej ręke. Charlotte długo się zastanawiała, ale w końcu ją uścisneła. Charlotte: Zgoda.. Ale jeden zły ruch, i jesteś martwa! Odwróciły się od siebie, i każda poszła w swoją strone. W tym o to momencie, Chef przyniósł im dużą miske wypełnioną swoją tradycyjną papką z Wawanakwy. Miska ta wylądowała na twarzy Wide'a, który dopiero co wstał. ' Chef: Za półgodziny wszystko ma być zjedzone! Bliźniacy czując jedzenie od razu się obudzili. George: No jasne Chef'ie! Zaczeli zajadać się ze smakiem. Victoria: Proszę was.. Jak można jeść takie gów*o? Chef wychylił głowe zza kabiny kierowcy. Chef: Słucham? Czy ja dobrze słyszałem?! Victoria: Tak, bardzo dobrze. To jedzenie śmierdzi g*wnem! Chef rzucił nożem w strone Victorii i przebiłj jej oko. George: Wow.. O.O Jednak to była tylko wyobraźnia George'a, który przecież nie spał całą noc. Potrząsnął głową z nie dowierzaniem. Victoria zrobiła unik przed nożem. George: A zapowiadało się tak ostro.. Autobus, Bagażownia 120px Piątka nadal okazała się zbyt dużem numerem, i chociaż ścisk w bagażowni był, to mniejszy nic poprzednio. Debora leżała najwygodniej, trzymając rozłożone nogi na kolanach Brendon'a i Catherine. Debora: Mmm, jak to dobrze, że nie czuć już tutaj tanich, Francuskich perfumów.. Brendon się powąchał. Brendon: Joł, słonko.. Przecież dzisiaj się nie popryskałem! Debora: I nawet nie musisz, kocie. :* Catherine: Jej chodzi o tą, co ostatnio odpadła.. Jak jej tam było.. :3 Catherine kończyła szyć swoją drugą pacynke. Debora: Zapomniałam.. xD Brendon: Ja też. <3 Debora: Nie ważne. Istotne jest, kto odpadnie dzisiaj. Catherine doszyła ostatni guziczek jako oko i w ten sposób miała już drugą pacynke. Tym razem zrobiła pacynke z krzywym uśmiechem i krzywym spojrzeniem. ' Ukryła do niej zdobytą ostatnio na plaży błyskotke tak, że nikt nie zauważył.Szczególnie nie Theresa, która próbowała wytłumaczyć Danielowi co, chciała ostatnim razem. Theresa: Już wkrótce nadejdzie, mamy naprawdę małe szanse! Daniel: Ale.. Co... Takiego?! Szepneła mu coś na ucho. Daniel: Naprawdę? To dlatego malowałaś te obrazy.. Zatkała mu buzię. Theresa: Dlatego muszę to powstrzymać. Inaczej on może nadejść w każdym momencie.. Daniel podrapał się po głowie. Daniel: Nigdy jeszcze nie pisałem wierszy o.. Ponownie zatkała mu buzię. Theresa: Nikt nas nie może usłyszeć, bo i inni wówczas będą w wielkim niebezpieczeństwie! Daniel: Nie lepiej ich ostrzec? Theresa: Nie! ' Daniel: A tak zmieniając temat.. Wiesz.. Napisałem ostatnio wiersz.. Theresa: O-oczym? Pewność siebie Theresy gwałtownie zmalała. Daniel: O... Sama zobaczysz! Zaczął szukać kartki gdzieś w swojej podręcznej torbie podróżnika, jednak nagle autobus wpadł w poślizg. Alto Adige, pod Monte Bianco 120px 120px 120px Zawodnicy wyszli z autobusu, który ostatecznie rozbił się o góre, a nad jego naprawą pracowali właśnie Chef i Bteh. Chris zgromadził właśnie, zmarzniętych zawodników przed najwyższą w Europie górą. Chris: Pomyślałem, że fajnie będzie trochę ochłody po takich upalnych dniach! Dlatego witam was, we Włoskim ziomowym królestwie - Alto-Adige! Znajdujemy się właśnie u stóp najwyższej w regionie górze, po której drugiej stronie mamy Austrie, a po prawej Słowenie! Daniel: Czyli ta góra łączy trzy państwa? Chris: Dokładnie tak, Danielu! :P Ale.. Kogo to obchodzi. Czeka was w końcu kolejne zadanie! Debora: W takim mrozie? Kiedy pojedziemy w końcu do Neapolu? Tuż przed nią ze śniegu wyskoczyła Catherine. Catherine: Sasuke też wolał ciepełko. :3 Drugą pacynke natomiast ukryła pod śniegiem. Catherine: A ty brzydka pani z krzywym uśmiechem.. Marznij! >:) Chris: Cisza! Nie marudzić.. Wiecie co teraz was czeka? :3 Świerszcze. Chris: Tak, to zadanie. <3 A jest nim.. Nagle dostał śnieżką od George'a. George: Trafiony, zatopiony! :D Chris: Punkt dla bliźniaków! Czeka was wielka wojna na śnieżki! Charles: Ja to bym się kamieniami porzucał.. :D Chris: Innym razem, ziom! Co więcej, wojna ta odbędzie się w.. Strojach Kąpielowych! Victoria: Chyba udaru dostałeś od tego ostatniego słońca?! Chris: Nie-e? Macie 5 minut na przebranie się! Debora: W takim zimnie?! W życiu! Victoria: Ja w nic się nie przebieram! Debora: Ani ja. Moreno: Ani ja. Wide: Skoro Victoria nie, to i ja nie.. :) Victoria: Och, weź przestań. Stajesz się już nudny! Wide: No to gram.. :( Chris: Świetnie! Więc w każdej drużynie nie gra jeden zawodnik! Reszta poszła się przebrać. Zadanie I 120px 120px 120px Wszyscy stali już przebrani dygocząc zębami. Daniel: Nic-c gorszego-o wymyśleć nie mogłeś? Charlotte: Zamknij się, wszystko zadania Chrisiunia są ekstra! Chris rzucił jej swoją skórzaną kurtke. Brendon: Yoł, czemu ziomalka dostała kurtke? Chris: Bo jako jedyna nie narzeka, jak wy wszyscy! Dumna Charlotte wtulała się w kurteczke. Chris: No dobra.. Zaczynajcie! Macie czas, żeby się rozbiec, uciec, czy przygotować wyposażenie kulek jedną minute! Wszyscy się rozbiegli. Chris: Świetnie, więc ja wypije sobie ciepłą kawusie.'' Debora: Dasz trochę? :3 Chris: Zapomnij! xD Moreno spojrzał morderczym wzrokiem. Chris: Chociaż może.. Coś się dla was znajdzie! Debora: Okej, tylko dopalimy papieroski, i idziemy. :3 Debora poczęstowała Moreno i Victorie. Debora: Palisz kociaku? Victoria: Ta, straszne co nie? Debora: Jak dla mnie seksowne. <3 Przysiadła się bliżej. Victoria: To może.. Chodźmy na kawe! Poszła za Chrisem. Moreno: Coś kiepsko ci idzie wyrywanie lasek, sorella. Debora: Dopiero się rozkręcam, braciszku. :3 Moreno: Jeszcze zobaczymy kto będzie lepszy w finale, mała. Rozczochrał jej włosy, i poszedł na kawe. Debora: Masz racje braciszku, zobaczymy kto do niego dojdzie.. Uśmiechneła się chytrze i pognała za nim. Las 120px Drużyna zgrupowała się w lesie. Bliźniacy obrzucali Wide'a śnieżka za śnieżką. Właśnie dostał kolejną prosto w twarz. George: Haha, ale cel stary! Michael: No pewnie, a potrafisz wycelować lepiej? :D George: No jacha! Wymierzył jednak nie trafił. Michael: Haha, w sumie dobrze, że nie trafiłeś! Jeszcze zacząłby się tym ciąć. George: No! A wiesz co mają wspólnego emo i śnieg? Michael: Jeszcze nie wiem. :D George: Obydwoje są bladzi! Obydwoje zaczeli się śmiać, a Wide tylko otarł twarz. ' Charlotte tymczasem wtulała się w kurtke Chrisa. Charlotte: Ale mi cieplutko. <3 Chcesz ponosić chwile Emma? Zmarznięta Emma skulona była w swoim stroju. Emma: Jakbyś była taka miła.. Charlotte: Żartowałam! Ona jest tylko i wyłącznie moja! <3 W końcu podeszli do nich bliźniaki. Michael: Słuchajcie, dobrze by było w końcu wygrać jakieś zadanie :D George: Nom, dlatego oczywiście mamy już plan! Charlotte: Ach tak? To świetnie. Ale ja się stąd nie ruszam.. Michael: Spoko laska. My i emol idziemy na atak! George wytargał Wide'a po włosach. Wide: No dobrze.. :( Michael: A wy dziewczyny, będziecie się tutaj ukrywać. A jak ktoś się pojawi w okolicy, to będziecie w nich rzucać! Charlotte pocałowała go w policzek. Charlotte: Jesteście genialni! Mi to pasuje! Jednak Emma staneła przed nią. Emma: A mi nie. Uważacie, że jesteśmy gorsze, dlatego mamy pilnować? George: Nie, ale.. Charlotte pociągneła Emme za kłode. Charlotte: Oj przestań Emma, damy sobie rade! Bliźniacy wzruszyli ramionami, i biorąc Wide'a na ramiona ruszyli na łowy. Pomiędzy Skałami 120px Moreno zgrupował całą drużyne pod skałami, w jaskini. Isabelle, Carmen ubrana w taki sam strój jak blondynka, oraz Hildegarde bardzo cieszyły się na widok chłopaków tylko w majtkach. Szczególnie Hildegarde na widok Luki. Nosiła go bacznie na swoich owłosionych plecach. Lukaninho: Hildzia, czy możesz mnie wreszcie posadzić?! Jestem piłkarzem, nie straszne mi są takie mrozy! Hildegarde: Hildegarde chodować dla Martin plecy przez cały ten czas, by Martin miał teraz ciepło! Lukaninho: Ale mi nie jest zimno! Hildegarde: Ale Hildegarde nie może pozwolić by Martin marzł. Lukaninho westchnął, a Charles dołączył do drużyny trzymając w rękach sterte kamieni. Charles: Patrzcie ludki! Przyniosłem uzbrojenie! :D Isabelle: Jeeej! ^^ Rzuciła w niego jednym z kamieni, a ten nawet się nie poruszył. Charles: Ekstra! Czy ktoś jeszcze chce? Moreno zabrał kamienie. Moreno: To nie kamienie są nam teraz potrzebne. Chcesz przegrać zadanie?! Dostał śnieżką. Charles: A śnieg może być? :D Moreno: Tak lepiej... Chwile potem przed nosem przeleciała mu kolejna śnieżka, jednak tym razem nie był to nikt z jego drużyny. Hildegarde: Padnąć! Zasłoniła Lukę, a chwile potem została obrzucona kilkunastoma śnieżkami, i padła jak długa. Lukaninho: Hildegarde.. Hildegarde: Nie! Ty musieć walczyć w imie nasza miłość! Luke aż strzykneło w kościach. Zza skał wyskoczyli bliźniacy oraz Wide, który służył jako tarcza. George: Geronimoooooo! Obrzucił zaskoczonego Moreno i Charles'a. Isabelle zabrała Carmen i schowały się w głębi skał. Lukaninho: Okej, nikt nie będzie tak bez karnie wchodził na nasz teren! Ulepił śnieżkę i kopnął ją jakby była piłką. Trafił prosto w celującego w niego Michaela. Lukaninho: Hahaha, takie widowiska nie są za darmo! Ulepił i rzucił kolejne dwie, które trafiły w Wide'a, jako tarcze. George wyrzucił go w krzaki. George: Niespodzianka! Lepił i rzucał z prędkością światła. W końcu trafił i w Luke. George: To chyba wszyscy? Świetnie, pokonaliśmy ich! Zajrzał w głąb jaskini, upewniając się, czy wszyscy zostali wyeliminowani z zadania. Isabelle zakryła Carmen pysk. Isabelle: Ciii... ^^ Zamrożone Jezioro 120px Wzdłuż jeziora przy lesie szła czwórka ze Słonecznych Gladiatorów. Ponieważ nie było nikogo, kto mógłby być głową drużyny na to zadanie, zajął się tym Brendon. Brendon: Okej laski no i... Daniel. Ten zachwycał się każdym najmniejszym szczegółem wyprawy. Fotografował dosłownie wszystko, łącznie z Theresą. Daniel: Słucham? Brendon: No wiecie no.. Nie możemy zawieść Deborowskiej, yoł. Skupić sie! W tem wyskoczyła przed nim ze śniegu goła Catherine. Catherine: Śnieeeg. ;3 Kawaiiiiiiii! <3 Ponownie zanurzyła się pod śniegiem. Brendon nie zdążył nawet napatrzeć się na jej biust. :< Brendon: Okej :D Nie ma to jak zdrowa zabawa na śniegu.. :D Daniel natomiast zasłonił oczy. Daniel: Mama zawsze kazała mi zamykać oczy w takiej sytuacji. Theresa: Ojej, to u-urocze.. Obydwoje się zarumienili. Brendon: Ej ziomki, nie chce wam przerywać namiętnej chwili, ale... Też to słyszeliście? Daniel: Co takiego? Theresa nagle zrobiła wielkie oczy. Theresa: O tak! Nadchodzi! Zza krzaków wyszedł wkurzony niedzwiedź. Brendon: Właśnie to! W nogii! Zaczeli uciekać, a niedźwiedź za nimi. W pewnym momencie z drzewa wskoczyła na niego Catherine. Catherine: Wio miękki koniku. <333 Niedźwiedź się zatrzymał, a Catherine poleciała na drzewo. Catherine: Nic mi nie jest. <3 Brendon: To dobrze... Golasko. <3 Zmierzał by ją przytlić, jednak w tym momencie zza krzaków wyskoczyła Emma, rzucając w nich śnieżkami. Emma: Brendon, co ty robisz?! Brendon: Rybko, to ty? Eeee, nic takiego! Pomagałem jej tylko otrząsnąć stani.. to znaczy traume po niedźwiedziu. Emma: Byłeś agresywny w stosunku do zwierząt?! Strzeliła mu z liścia. Emma: Myśle, że dobrze będzie, jak zrobimy od siebie odpoczniemy! Brendon: Really? Chłopak westchnął, a zza górki Charlotte zaatakowała śnieżkami zaskoczonych Therese i Daniela. W ostatniej chwili jednak Theresie również udało się zaatakować Charlotte, również eliminując ją z gry. Charlotte: A niech to szlag, nie złego masz cela! Theresa: Dz-dziękuje.. W ten sposób wszyscy z tej gromadki odpadli z zadania. Przed Górą, Alto Adige Podczas kiedy zadanie trwało, a Bteh i Chef naprawiali autobus, to Chris już stał przed gotowymi na zadanie o szanse o powrót z Marie Joulie i Giacomo. Chris: Witam ponownie Giacomo! Dzisiaj czeka cie pojedynek z ostatnio wyeliminowaną Marie Joulie! Giacomo posłał jej lodowate spojrzenie, a ta natomiast spojrzała na niego pełnią miłości. Chris: Dzisiaj zbudujecie sobie.. Bałwanka! <3 Odsłonił przed nimi pełno ulepionych kul do robienia bałwana na polu. Chris: Wydaje się proste, co nie? Wasz bałwan musi zostać zrobiony z conajmniej 10 kul, a 4/5 z kul przede mną na polu są fałszywe.. I pełne materiału wybuchowego! Uśmiechnął się sztańsko. Chris:Dlatego bądźcie ostrożni przy waszych wyborach! Jeżeli pomylicie się z kulami 3 razy, automatycznie odpadacie z zadania, a co więcej, nie będziecie mieli już szansy na powrót! Marie Joulie: A czy wygrany dostanie też kostium strażacki? Chris: Pomyśle. :P No już, zaczynajcie! Obydwoje wbiegli na pole, i zaczeli oglądać kule. ' Postukał jedną z kul, posłuchał, i poszedł dalej. Natomiast Marie Joulie uniosła pierwszą z brzegu. Od razu wybuchła na jej rękach. Marie Joulie: Upss.. Chris: Marie Joulie traci pierwsze życie! Natomiast Giacomo ustawia już swoją pierwszą bałwanią kule! Marie Joulie uniosła kolejną, która tym razem nie wybuchła. Chris: Marie Joulie wraca do gry! Jednak Giacomo ustawiał już kolejne swoje dwie. Chris: Ale Giacomo nie daje się dogonić! Zapowiada sie ciekawa rozrywka! Marie Joulie wybuchła kolejna kula. Marie Joulie: O nie, musze się zemścić w końcu na drużynie! Giacomo: O to sie nie martw, to jest mój cel.. Francuska zapatrzyła się na niego z zauroczeniem, przez co dotkneła kuli która wybuchła. Chris: A więc Giacomo wygrywa kolejny pojedynek, i nadal ma szanse na powrót! Marie Joulie, może ci się uda w następnym sezonie. :P Marie Joulie: O ile odbędzie się on we Francji, na festynie strażackim wszyscy ubrani w kostiu.. Chris zaprowadził ją na wybuchowe siedzenie. Chris: Do następnego sezonu dołączysz, o ile się w końcu wyleczysz! Wystrzelił ją w powietrze do Afryki. Marie Joulie: Nareszcie do Francjiiiiii! Chris: No to będzie miała niespodzianke.. :P Dobra, czas sprawdzić jak idzie reszcie podczas bitwy na śnie.. Przed nim pojawiła się Isabelle z Carmen na sznurku. Isabelle: Ojej, jakiej bitwie na śnie? <3 Chris: Isabelle, a co ty tu robisz? Zgubiłaś drużyne, czy co? Isabelle: Nie wiem. <3 Tam przy jaskini zostawiłam kilku obrzuconych śniegiem i obsikanych przez Carmen ludzi. <3 Podniósł jej rękę. Chris: Gratulacje! W takim razie wygrywasz ty.. no i Carmen oczywiście, dla twojej drużynie zadanie! Isabelle: Łiii! Ale jakie było zadanie? <3 Chris: Nie ważne. xD Zwołał do siebie kilku stażystów. Chris: Sprowadźcie tutaj reszte, ale już! Pół godziny później, przed autobusem 120px 120px 120px Wszyscy powoli dochodzili do siebie odziani w ciepłe koce oraz popijając gorącą czekolade. W końcu sielanke przerwał Chris. Chris: No, dobrze że jesteście.. Czas na kolejne zadanie! Wszyscy zaczeli się cieszyć. Chris: Dziwne? :D No ale nic, w tym zadaniu nie będą musieli brać udziału zwycięzcy, czyli drużyna Latających Spaghetti dzięki Isabelle! Jęki zawodu. Chris stuknął Chefa. Chris: Co im dolałeś do tej czekolady, kolo? Chef: To nie ja im to przygotowałem. Chris: To kto? Za Chrisem stała już Bteh z kubkiem, z którego wystawała brudna skarpetka. <3 Bteh: Chcesz k*rwa troche? Chris: Nie dzięki.. Bteh: To k*rwa dobrze! Bo i tak nie dałabym ci ani kropli! A teraz zasuwaj po klucz Francuski! Chris: A po co ci ten klucz? Bteh: Żeby naprawić ten j*bany gruchot autobus! Inaczej nie jedziemy do żadnego innego zadupia! Chris: Ach tamten klucz, który wyrzuciłem jak wpadliśmy w poślizg? Bteh: Tak, ten.. ZARAZ! CO K*RWA Z NIM ZROBIŁEŚ?! Chris: Wyrzuciłem go przez okno :P Bteh zaczeła dusić Chris'a. W końcu została odciągnięta przez Chefa. Chris: Spokojnie.. To właśnie znalezienie klucza do naprawy autobusu będzie zadaniem dla Słonecznych Gladiatorów i Wybuchowych Pizz. Stawka? Uniknięcie ceremonii! Moreno: A my? Chris: Wy macie wolne! Charles: Czadzior! :D Spadło na niego drzewo. Charles: Nic mi nie jest! :P Chris: Tsa.. Dobra, ruszajcie już. Pierwsza drużyna, która pojawi się tutaj z kluczem unika ceremonii! Drużyny udały się na poszukiwania. Zadanie II, Poszukiwania 120px Drużyna dopijając czekloade od Bteh przeszukiwała każdy najmniejszy skrawek drogi, którą jechał wcześniej autobus. Wide: Tak właściwie, to z czego się tak cieszymy? :) Charlotte: Jak to z czego? Chrisio dał nam kolejne zadanie. <3 Położyła się na śniegu i zaczeła robić w nim aniołki. George: Wiecie co.. Mam lepszy pomysł na oczyszczenie terenu. :D Michael: Myślisz o tym samym? Brat pokiwał głową. Emma: Chyba nie macie na myśli czegoś niebezpiecznego, co by zagroziło znowu wszystkich życiem? Bliźniacy wzruszyli ramionami. George: Będzie dobrze, kobito! :P Victoria: Wyluzuj troche Emma. Jeśli mamy dzięki temu wygrać, to niech tak będzie. Emma wzieła głęboki wdech. Emma: No dobrze! Pokażcie na co was stać! Bliźniacy zatarli ręce i znikneli na chwile. 120px Drużyna podążała przed siebie. Daniel uważnie badał śnieg z użyciem lupy. Podobnie zaangażowana była Theresa, oraz Catherine która tropiła klucz od czasu do czasu wyłaniając się naga ze śniegu. Catherine: Jesteśmy już blisko. ^^ Sasuke jest tego pewny! Ponownie znikneła pod śniegiem. Brendon: Ale blada dupa. xD Debora, która trzymała go na smyczy uderzyła go batem. ' Nagle Catherine wpadła na coś. Wyłoniła się ze śniegu, gdyż jak się okazało wpadła na grill'a. Daniel uważnie podszedł do niego z lupą. I kiedy tak się jemu przyglądał, nagle zza niego wyskoczyła piecząca na grillu swoją kolekcje dildo Beth. Beth: Hejcia namiętnicy! <3 Kto chce skosztować pieczonego didlusia? <3 Catherine: Ja chce! *_* Zabrała wszystkie didlusie z grill'a. Beth: Nie! Chce nimi nakarmić mojego rumaka! <3 Objeła Daniela, który przyglądał sie jej przez lupę. Beth: Pomoge wam w szukanie tego gównienka o ile on da mi buzi! <3 Daniel: W życiu! To nie zgodne z moimi zasadami. Żadny.. Dostał z bata od Debory. Debora: Zrobisz to Danielku. Tu, i teraz. :3 Daniel przełknął głośno śline. 120px George właśnie odpalił świeżo co umieszczony ładunek na polu w śniegu. Po chwili wszyscy wybuchło w powietrze. George: Ale ekstra! :D Zasypało wszystkich śniegiem. Charlotte: Wcale nie takie ekstra! Zgubiłam kurtke Chrisa! :c Victoria: No to masz problem! Wide podniósł jakiś klucz. Wide: Czy to nie jest czasem to, czego tak szuka Chris..? :( Charlotte: Dawaj mi to! Zabrała mu to z rąk i pobiegła do Chrisa. Reszta wzruszyła ramionami i pobiegła za nią. 120px Daniel już miał się całować z Beth, kiedy w ostatnim momencie odepchneła go Theresa, sama całując Beth. ' Beth: No nie zła jesteś! Prawie tak przyjemny pocałuneczek jak oberwanie meteorytem podczas końca świata? Theresa na słowa o końcu świata zemdlała. Debora: A co, doświadczyłaś takiego meteorytu? :D Beth: I to ile razy! *_* Beth znikneła na poszukiwania meteorytów. Debora: Tsa.. Czego my tu w ogóle szukamy? Za nią zza śniegu wyskoczyła Catherine trzymając w buzi inny klucz. Brendon: Bingo, ziom! Lecimy do Chrisiaka! Rozstrzygnięcie 120px 120px Chris przyglądał się z lupą obydwu kluczom. Chris: Cóż klucz Wybuchowych Pizz się zgadza, jednak.. Catherine przyniosła zaginiony klucz od mojej kawiarki! <3 Victoria: Więc? -.- Chris: Więc to z waszej drużyny ktoś spotka się w następnym odcinku w duecie z Giacomo! Victoria: No chyba cię nie zdrowo po*ebało! Chris: Nie pogarszaj tylko swojej sytuacji, złotko.. Puścił do niej oczko. Chris: Widzimy się za godzine na ceremonii! Przed Ceremonią 120px Charlotte i Victoria oddaliły się od reszty, aby porozmawiać w cztery oczy. Charlotte: Dobra, będę szczera i powiem ci, że ci nie ufam. Victoria: Myślisz, że ja ci ufam, jak kredytowi w banku? Charlotte: Nie obchodzi mnie to. Dzisiaj razem z bliźniakami głosujemy na Emme. Lepiej zrób to samo, bo inaczej będziesz następna! Victoria założyła ręce. Victoria: Coś nie bardzo mnie to przekonuje.. Bliźniacy też dzisiaj nie błyszczeli. Charlotte: Nie mam zamiaru ich się pozbywać, są użyteczni. Głosujesz na Emme, albo masz piekło. Charlotte chciała odejść, ale Victoria ją zatrzymała. Victoria: Nie no, masz racje. Bliźniacy nie są źli. No to może zamiast Emmy zagłosujmy na Wide'a? Charlotte: Na niego przyjdzie czas zaraz po Emmie. Victoria: Dlaczego najpierw nie on? Jest dużo gorszy.. Charlotte: Bo tak! Victoria wzruszyła ramionami. Victoria: Lepiej to przemyśl! Pozbywając się Emmy możemy zostać skazani na same porażki, przez co staniemy się łatwym celem po rozwiązaniu drużyn! Charlotte nic nie odpowiedziała, jedynie się skrzywiła i odwróciła się od niej. Victoria przewróciła oczami i zamyślona ubierając kaptur udała się na spacer po lesie. Nawet się nie spostrzegła, a zderzyła się z Emmą i Wide. Emma: Co jest Viki, wszystko gra? Spojrzała głęboko w jej oczy. Victoria: Tak.. Tak tylko spaceruje. Wide się do niej uśmiechnął, ale ta odwróciła głowe. Emma: Słuchaj.. Nie wiem, jakie masz plany na dzisiejszą ceremonię, ale ja i Wide chcemy zagłosować na Charlotte... Jest cień szansy, że bliźniacy są z nami. Wide pokiwał głową. Wide: Mieli zagłosować razem z nami, jeśli pozowliłbym im sobie wylać keczup na głowe.. :( Victoria: I zrobiłeś to? Wide: Tak. :) Victoria przewróciła oczami. Victoria: No cóż, sama myślałam zupełnie o tym samym. Ale nadal nie jestem pewna.. Wide: To może być jedyna taka okazja. :) Victoria: Pomyśle! Zmieniła kierunek spaceru. Ceremonia 120px Drużyna Wybuchowych Pizz po raz pierwszy pojawiła się na ceremonii, i ustawiła się w kolejce, aby oddać głosy w wychodku. ' ' ' ''W końcu, kiedy każdy już oddał głos to Chris poszedł po skrzynke. Kiedy wrócił, stanął przed zawodnikami. '''Chris: No, no, no.. Kogo my tu mamy? Wybuchowe Pizze! Po wspaniałej passie, przyszedł czas na pierwszą porażke. Więc nie będziecie już mieli przewagi liczebnej nad innymi! Charlotte, nie umieliście się odnaleźć na śniegu? Charlotte: To nie tak złotko. Po prostu najwyższy czas pozbyć się zbędnego balastu! Skierowała spojrzenie ku Emmie i Wide'owi. Chris: Emma, a ty co o tym myślisz? Emma: No cóż, naszej drużynie ewidentnie brakuje jedności, oraz zdecydowanie przez co dzisiaj przegraliśmy. Mój głos oddałam dzisiaj z największą nadzieją na poprawe tej sytuacji. Chris: Dobrze.. A ty Victorio? Czym kierowałaś dzisiejszy głos? Victoria miała spojrzenie skierowane ku dołu. Victoria: Strategią.. Chris: Świetnie! Pstryknął palcami, i Bteh przyniosła mu tace z pięcioma śnieżkami. George: Nowy symbol? :D Chris: Dokładnie! Chcecie sprawdzić ich wytrzymałość? Rzucił dwoma śnieżkami w kierunku bliźniaków. Obydwoje zrobili uniki, a śnieżki przebiły się przez drzewa. Michael: Czadzior! Chris: Obydwoje jesteście dzisiaj bezpieczni.. Victoria! Rzucił jedną dla niej. Chris: Ty również. Chris spojrzał na Charlotte, Emme oraz Wide'a którzy czekali na swoje śnieżki. klik Chris: Przykro mi, ale na siedzenie wstydu uda się dzisiaj razem z Bteh... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... Wide.. Wide i Emma westchneli, a Charlotte odetchnęła i puściła oczko do Victorii. KLIK :( Bteh: Siedzenie już rozgrzane! Za mną kuta*ie! Emma przytuliła Wide'a na pożegnanie. Wide: Trzymaj się, musisz dać sobie rade.. :) Emma: Postaram się, nie mam zamiaru się poddawać! Bteh wciągnęła emo do autobusu, i po chwili Wide zniknął w powietrzu wystrzelony na siedzeniu. Chris: W ten o to sposób żegnamy się z wami do następnego odcinka Totalnej... Porażki.. Giro... D'Italia! KONIEC! Cieszysz się z eliminacji Wide'a? Tak, zasłużył na to! Nie, powinien odpaść kto inny! Kto powinien wygrać nastepny pojedynek - szanse na powrót do programu? Giacomo Wide Kogo najbardziej NIE LUBISZ w drużynie Wybuchowych Pizz? Charlotte George Michael Victoria Emma Kogo najbardziej NIE LUBISZ w drużynie Latających Spaghetti? Hildegarde Lukaninho Moreno Isabelle Charles Kogo najbardziej NIE LUBISZ w drużynie Słonecznych Gladiatorów? Catherine Debora Brendon Daniel Theresa Kategoria:Totalna Porażka: Giro D'Italia - Odcinki